


[Cover] Letters, Revisited

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [50]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: So this cover was purely my IMAGINATION—I mean, all of my work was—but this one's a bit of a guess? Shot in the dark—*SPOILER ALERT* I assumed that on the ending of this part, John slipped his letter under Sherlock's bedroom. So when Sherlock got out of the bedroom, on Resolved, he was clutching John's letter.There you go. Assuming. XD





	[Cover] Letters, Revisited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Letters, Revisited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/630360) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



[](https://imgur.com/GtaT2xg) />

**Author's Note:**

> Resolved's cover will be uploaded soon. Hopefully.


End file.
